Itachi's uke kitsune
by Sans Fire
Summary: Itachi has to steal the Kyuubi capsule but things change when he starts to get feelings towards the little child like teen. itanaru, dont like, dont read  i hope you do like it though warning! YAOI! and mpreg...some rape and possibly abuse mostly nice
1. the mission

Dokuro: okay, this is the first chapter where i have to do all the crappy disclaimers, warning, ect.! here goes

Gaara: Dokuro owns absolutly nothing, zilch! nada! its actually quite funny!

Dokuro: SHUT UPP!!!

Sasuke & naruto: this is the warning part, there is extreme yaoi...

Sasuke: between my lover and my brother..this is sick! you should burn in hell, dokuro!

Dokuro: ne this is the itachi naruto section, fuck of back to sasuke naruto! growls

sasuke: EEP!

itachi: MUHAHA! i love this section!

Naruto: AND...BEGIN!!!!

* * *

Itachi sat on the ground, starring at the little piece of paper. _Naruto Uzumaki_… he sighed. That was his brother's best friend. Not that he cared for his brother, its just that he didn't want to fight him. He didn't want any trouble. All he wanted was to get him and leave. But of course it wouldn't be that simple. Nothing is ever _that _simple. He studied that small picture of the blonde. He was angelic. His blond locks and golden bronze skin, and magnificent blue eyes. He sighed. Apparently Naruto had no family or friends, but how is that possible?! He is so beautiful! Unlike his brother. Ugly and pale, like himself but Sasuke was so dead, where as he was stronger.

"ne? that's the kid?!" Kisame snorted

"hai"

"kinda cute, ne?"

"hn…"

"how bout's I capture him and take him away and you fight-"

"now hope in hell Kisame, you would just rape him"

"…and? S'not like you wont"

"shut up and go scope the parameter" Itachi growled at him, as he disappeared. This is going to be troublesome… suddenly he saw something fly past his nose at a close range. He flew backwards and activated his sharinggan. _Kuso_! He growled and killed the trespasser "you shouldn't of done that" he burnt the body and set off through the town, towards the blondes house. He crept in through the window and saw the sleeping blond. He looked like a little child. Scooping him into his arms he quickly darted out of the house and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Kisame: ...why cant i rape naru?!

itachi & sasuke: HE'S MINE!

naruto: actually i am Dokuro's

DOKURO!:HA BEG FOR HIM BACK YOU SCUM!

Itachi: review or i will come and eat you...the bad way!

Sasuke: there's not much to review...

Dokuro!: if i get enough reviews i will continue! REVIEW!! sending mind alternating brain waves!!!


	2. the meeting

Dokuro: hello people, this is Me here, i would like to thank all the people who left me reviews and give them a big hug! this is my latest chapter and i will start the next one soon! i hope you like!

Gaara: and review at the end...

Dokuro: or i will NOT continue! i hope you like! #.#

* * *

Naruto woke abruptly. He was feeling kind of ill…"ugh…head…pain…" he groaned and tried to sit up "wha…?" he tried to sit up again and yet again, it failed. Panic bubbled in his chest

"don't struggle too much, the poison will get around your body quicker." he leapt at the sound of a voice right next to his head. He looked around and gasped. There was Sasuke. But not Sasuke…_oh shit…Itachi_. "I see you recognise me" Itachi said, his voice was so cold, void of emotion.

"…"  
"what?"

"…what are you going to do to me?"

"that depends on how you behave"

"…where's Sasuke?"

"probably back at Konoha…nani? Worried about your boyfriend?"

"…yeah…" Itachi blinked then scowled. He didn't know why but his hatred for his brother just got one bit more violent.

"so you admit he's your boyfriend, ne?"

"hai, we have been going out for a while now"

"hn."

"please…don't hurt him"

"I wont."

"sannkyuu…"

"I just kidnapped you, you don't say thanks to me!" Itachi snapped. He was suddenly in a foul mood.

"calm Itachi, geez, what got you in a huff?" Kisame appeared by his side.

"Eep!" Naruto let out a small squeal and tried to move away

"what's wrong with you?" Kisame prodded his side, making Naruto squirm

"I think he is scared of you, Kisame"

"…how is it that you are scared of me and not Itachi?" he bent down and starred at the terrified kitsune

"…because…he looks like Sasuke, and I know that Sasuke would never hurt me…"

"…" they both glanced at each other

"you think I won hurt you, brat?" Itachi asked, he wasn't vicious, just curious

"its not that…but when you hurt me you will be Itachi…any other time I see you, you will look like Sasuke. And in my mind. You two will be no different." Itachi blinked "so when I look at you, I wont see you, I will see Sasuke"

"so then I guess I will have to continue hurting you" Itachi was about to activate his sharinggan and put the little kitsune through hell when a hand grabbed his shoulder

"Itachi, I know you are just doing this because he said he will see your brother instead of you, but don't do that to him. It would most likely kill the poor thing."

"Kisame is here now, Naruto, but I swear that you will be punished when we get home" his monotone voice whispered in Naruto's ear, making him shiver "now, if you disobey me, I will kill you"  
"b-but I didn't disobey you the-the first time…"

"…he does have a point, you did ask him a question"

"no, Naruto, you think you could escape that easily?" he threw a kunai into the bushes and there was a sudden puff of white smoke (one of Naruto's clones) "that is what you will be punished for"

"…ha, the kid looks like he is going to wet himself."

"no, that's the poison kicking in."

"oh…is he going to wet himself?"

"Kisame, shut up"

"WHAT?! If he is I'm going to make sure that I sleep on raised ground!"

"I thought you were a shark? shouldn't you like liquids?"

"EWW! ITACHI!" Kisame squirmed around uncomfortably "…why did you poison him?"

"because I have been observing him and I have found that my brother has the patience of a saint, and I do not, so I drug the boy, he sleeps, wakes up nice and dandy and then there is no trouble"

"…Itachi are you feeling okay?"

"…hai…"

"are you sure, because you just used the word … 'dandy' in a sentence…"

"what ever, I will look after the capsule, you go sleep in the road"

"you so mean"

"shut up, fuck off" Kisame scowled and jumped into the trees.

Itachi sighed and starred at the now sleeping kitsune. He was even more angelic then in the picture…his skin and hair almost glowed in the moon Light. "I am sorry for taking you away" he said in the same monotone voice that made him sound like he just didn't give a damn "I know you love my brother…and I envy him for that…but for you…I wont kill him"

"thank…you…." Itachi rose an eyebrow as Naruto shuffled over, still asleep, and rested his head on Itachi's lap, using him as a pillow. He was about to move him, but saw how peaceful he looked and didn't have the heart too. _Wow…that's a first…this kid, I feel like he's going to change me_… he sighed and drifted into a bumpy sleep.

Naruto woke the next morning to feel that he was lying on THE most comfortable pillow in existence. "mm…" he snuggled into it, _nice and hard_… he was about to drift back to sleep when something shook him to wake up "ne…piss off…old hag…" there was a sudden eruption of laughter and then something hard hit his head. "OW!" he sat bolt upright to find Itachi glaring at him and Kisame rolling around on e floor. "gomen! Oh shit! I didn't mean to say that!" _oh FUCK! I called him an old hag! FUCK, right, that's it, I'm neutered_.

"Naruto…"

"gomen gomen! Oooh fuck, I was dreaming then I thought I was back at home and baa-chan normally wakes me up an all…"

"hn. Get ready, we're about to move"

"h-hai…" he stood up and walked towards the stream. Stripping his clothes, except his white boxers, he leapt into the water joyfully. Swimming around a bit he suddenly realised that he was not at all alone. "EEP!" Itachi was leaning against a tree starring at him and Kisame was underwater, making Naruto very nervous, and resembled a shark. "HAY! I'm TRYING TO WASH HERE YANNO!!" he yelled and tried to cover himself up as his previously white boxers had turned transparent

"we're not going to let you wash alone, we're not dumb"  
"… I wont run away, just give me some privacy!" he grumbled angrily. He gasped as he was suddenly pushed against the bank of the river, a smooth leg pressed between his, making it impossible for him to move without having to moan because it was pressing against his member "pe-pervert…" he whined at Itachi

"I will not give you privacy and just for that…you get a leash." a red band suddenly appeared around Naruto's neck with the Akatsuki symbol and the words Kurenai in kanji, meaning that he belongs to Itachi.

"h-hey! I'm not a DOG!" he growled

"no, you are my kitsune, now come on, you need to get dressed." Itachi yanked on the leash making Naruto fly forward and land on the bank landing face first, bum in the air. He jumped up and swore under his breath

"what was that?"

"nothing Itachi"

"oh, and from now on, you call me Itachi-dono, or Uchiha-dono. When its just you, me and Kisame you call me Itachi-dono, but round anyone else you call me Uchiha-dono, okay?"

"Why do I have to call you master?"

"because you are my slave now get some clothes on." was it him, or did Itachi actually growl at Kisame when he starred at Naruto for too long? Naruto shrugged to himself and was about to pull on his trouser when Itachi stopped him "you are wearing these now" he shoved some clothes into Naruto's hands

"sannkyuu, master" Naruto grinned at the taller man making him stumble slightly

"…why are you smiling?"

"…I-I don't know…gomen." he sighed

"…were you thinking that I was Sasuke again?"

"no…I actually wasn't. Itachi?"

"ne?"

"I am kind of relieved…"

"nani?"  
"because…in the village I was hated, because they all thought that I was the kyuubi, and…well now I guess that I am going to die I will be put out of my misery…" Itachi looked at Naruto and felt his heart twinge. They were so full of sadness it was almost unbearable.

"we wont kill you"  
"che, like I would believe that-" Itachi grabbed Naruto's chin and forced Naruto to look a him  
"we. Wont. Kill. You" he said slowly. Naruto blinked and blushed madly. Their lips were so close… Itachi's red eyes flicked between his eyes and lips

"Itachi!" they both jumped backwards and Naruto blushed "how come you get to rape Naruto, ne?!"

"I wasn't raping Naruto, Kisame!" he hissed angrily

"whatever, lets go."

"I'm tired!" Naruto winged

"so? Move" he japed a kunai into Naruto's back

"OI!" Naruto spun around and smashed his foot into Kisame's jaw, throwing him against a tree "don't push me" Naruto snarled. Itachi starred at Kisame who starred completely shocked after Naruto.

"…ow…"

"idiot" Itachi smirked and followed the tense Naruto.

What the hell happened?! …was Itachi going to kiss me? Why would Itachi kiss me?! AAH!…he isn't that bad…kinda hot…hmm…

You want to be screwed by the Uchiha?

_KYUUBI! SHUT UP!_

You do, though…just imagine…his large dick thrusting into your tight hole, rubbing against you're prostate wile his hand pumps you agonisingly slowly, a cock ring fastened around you so that you cant cum, but he just tortures you, fucking you and pumping you until you feel like your going to explode. His warm tongue licking your erection, taking it in his mouth, slowly pulling back and forcing his head back down creating wonderful friction. His cold fingers tweaking your nipples. 

_Fuck…Kyuu…sh-shut up_… Naruto groaned

Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk…

---------------------------inside Naruto's mind in Kyuubi's room---------------------------------------

Kyuubi (human form, looks exactly like Naruto but taller, red eyes and red streaks in his hair, as well his had matured a lot more so he looks around 20-22) holds Naruto against the wall with his hand down Naruto's trousers, gently stroking his erection

"Kyuu…st-stop…" he moaned as he began to pump faster, wrapping his fingers around Naruto's arousal.

"I'm not stopping until you moan my name" he whispered huskily back

"n-no…"

"should I stop?" Kyuu secede pumping him making Naruto growl

"no!" he thrust his erection back into Kyuu's hands and began to grind against him. "onegai...It-Itachi..." Kyuubi's eyes went blood red.

"you BRAT!" he thumped him on the head and threw him out of the room in rage. **call me the fucking Uchiha**!

----------------------snap back to reality-------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUTO!"

"EEP!" he flew in the air and looked around to see a scowling Itachi "gomen"

"what were you thinking about?" he rose a thin eyebrow. "you looked quite content for a second. Not thinking of my brother, were you?" for some reason Itachi needed an answer, he needed to hear 'no I was thinking of you, and I will only ever think of you…Sasuke was just a fling'

"no! I was not! Sannkyuu very much!" Naruto huffed angrily

"baka, come on" he held out a hand to Naruto, who starred at it stupidly. Itachi sighed impatiently and yanked Naruto onto his back.

"HAY! TEME! PUT ME DOWN!"

"oi! Brat, don't call me teme, or I will punish you more!" Itachi growled

"…teme…" Naruto whispered

"right" Itachi lifted Naruto off his back and chucked him on the floor, immediately laying on top of him to prevent escape. "you think I am a jerk, ne?"

"…will you hurt me if I say yes?"

"no, this is a question, just answer me"

"…truthfully, I think that you come across cold and a heartless bastard…but inside you are warm and sensitive and you are yearning for someone to love you. You hope you will find that person soon because otherwise you are scared that your frozen heart will become permanently solid" Naruto sighed

"…Naruto, that's what you feel"

"no, we are both the same, Itachi-dono." Itachi, for once in his life, felt his heart beat irregularly.

"guys, lets get moving, I am REALLY hungry YANNO?!" Kisame yelled, impatiently

"gomen, gomen, lets go" Itachi grabbed Naruto and wrapped his arms around him, tying his legs around his waist. He smiled slightly as Naruto wound his arms around his neck. Setting off yet again towards the base, Naruto slowly drifting to sleep listening to the rhythmic movement of Itachi's body and the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

* * *

Dokuro: FEEW! soo...Whaddya think?! TELL ME!

Gaara: please review!

Dokuro: or i will HUNT YOU DOWN!


	3. the mangekyo sharinggan

Dokuro: im sorry it took so long to update!

Gaara: yeah!

Dokuro:GAH! here's the chapter

* * *

Naruto woke to see darkness. Fear bubbled in his chest. He then realised that he was pressed against something hard. He blinked once or twice before trying to lift a hand but found he was tied up. He growled and prodded it with his nose. A muffled groan erupted from whatever it was. He felt around with his nose, before he felt something slightly pointy._ WHAT THE HELL? What wall, moans and has two little nubs on it?! Right! Screw this_! Naruto slowly leant forward and opened his mouth. He gently bit down on the nub. A moan suddenly rolled through the thing and something grabbed onto Naruto. He let out a small squeak as he was ripped away. He shut his eyes tightly as a suddenly Light shone through the room

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Itachi roared making Naruto wince. He then realised that Itachi had no shirt on…and his nipple was red…OOOH!

"oh. My. God…SORRY! I-I d-didn't mean to…I mean…" he flushed

"YOU BIT ME!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS!"

"YOU COULDVE GUESSED!I MEAN…hmm. I'm lying next to something that breaths, has soft skin, and little things on it…two…I WONDER WHAT IT COULD BE?!" he shouted

"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TIED ME UP!"

"YOU STILL BIT ME!"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN NAKED?!"  
"I'm NOT naked, I have trouser's on!"

"oh…STILL!"

"my shirt has blood on it!"

"why was I in the same bed as you?!"

"so you wouldn't escape"

"I wouldn't _Try _to escape" he hissed angrily. Itachi rubbed his temples and sat back down, looking calmer now

"why wouldn't you try to escape?"

"because…you promised you wouldn't hurt me"

"…hn. I said I wouldn't kill you, not hurt you"

"oh…where are we anyway?"

"my sleeping quarter's"

"oh."

"its yours as well"

"nani?!"

"because. I want you too" a faint blush tinged his cheeks

"as long as you don't rape me or anything…"

"why does everyone say I'm going to rape you!?"

"and who said it would be rape?" Naruto said without thinking, then caught Itachi's look "I MEAN-NO!" he blushed darker as Itachi turned off the Light. He felt the bed tip slightly as Itachi lay next to him.

"you're a baka, brat"

"humph!" Naruto pouted and he heard Itachi chuckle. Suddenly a small gust of wind blew from under the door, making Naruto shiver. _F-fuck its c-cold_…he shuddered, the restraints weren't helping, he couldn't tuck in the blanket and he could feel the gap where the wind filtered into his warmth bubble. He suddenly felt the chains loosen and disappear. Naruto looked around and could faintly see the silhouette of his capture.

"come here" Naruto blushed and shuffled towards the eldest Uchiha nervously. He let out a small squeak as he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him "now" his husky voice whispered in the little kitsune's ear "if your going to bite me, don't bite me too hard" he growled

"h-hentai!" Naruto blushed brightly and he was glad it was dark

"go to sleep"

"hai Itachi-dono" the Uchiha groaned silently. He could barely control himself when Naruto's soft voice whispered his name like that. He forced himself to think of something OTHER then the half naked kitsune curled in a ball right next to him. A Light snore vibrated against his chest. 'okay, he's asleep' he slowly slipped out of bed but was stopped by Naruto's soft whimpers. He looked back and saw that, without his heat there, the kitsune began to yip quietly in distress. He quickly lay back down and pulled the fox onto his lap and gently caressed his head. Naruto's small whimper's slowly subside and he snuggled closer towards the warmth. Itachi smiled (it can happen and when it does…kami-sama, its SEXY!) and shifted so that Naruto was lying completely on top of him. Sighing contently he went back to sleep with the feel of Naruto's breath tickling his neck.

"wake up!" Naruto groaned and turned around angrily, falling back into slumber

"n-no it-Ita-koi…" he mumbled incoherently, submersing himself back into his lovely dream of Itachi and him. The figure above him blinked then smirked. Leaning down he whispered

"your Ita-koi is right here, little Naru-chan, and if you wake up now…you'll get a morning kiss…" Naruto's eyes flicked wide open. He jumped back and hit his head on the head board.

"OOW!" he rubbed the red mark and looked at the smirking Uchiha "WHAT?!" he snapped

"Ita-koi…?" Naruto blushed

"I-I NEVER CALLED YOU THAT!"

"hn? I never said you called me it…nervous are we?"

"n-no…" Naruto backed up until he was completely pressed against the wall as Itachi advanced

"ITACHI! NARUTO!" they both blinked and looked at the door as Kisame immerged "…" he looked between the two of them. Itachi was on all fours between Naruto's legs and his arms were close to sides. Naruto had heavily flushed cheeks and Itachi was giving him the Uchiha death glare. "interrupting anything?" he smirked a smirk of his own, revealing sharp teeth

"n-no!" Naruto tried to push Itachi away but he didn't budge

"no, Kisame, what do you want?"

"I just want to tell you that Deidara wants to do a physical on Naruto ASAP"

"…will Sasori be there as well?"

"hai…nani?"

"because, knowing Deidara, he will try and have a three some with Naruto…" the kitsune gulped hard "I will do the physical, tell Deidara not to worry"

"…physical? Are you SURE your not going to-"

"I AM NOT GOING TO RAPE NARUTO, KISAME, GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR ROOM!" he threw multiple daggers at the shark, one hitting him in the arm

"…oow…MEANIE!" he stormed out dramatically.

"sorry, lets do a physical, ne?" Itachi yanked the shaking kitsune up "take off your clothes" he said casually as he sat on the chair, observing Naruto.

"H-HENTAI!"

"brat! Its for the physical!"

"…hn…" he took off his trouser's leaving him in boxers

"all of them"

"NO!"

"yes, or I will force you"

"…"

"fine, have it your way" Itachi motioned to get up

"no! no, I'm fine!" he slid the boxers off. Itachi's eyes widened in pleasure. There stood the little kitsune wearing absolutely nothing. Hands were covering any private parts.

"okay…" he stood up and walked towards him. There was a sudden loud knock on the door

"NARUTO! DON'T TAKE YOUR BOXERS OFF!!" Kisame shouted

"KISAME! GO FUCK A FISH!" Itachi growled but when he looked back he saw Naruto with his boxer's on, giving him the deadly glare cough cough cutest puppy dog eyes

"…YOU HENTAI!" he pouted cutely

"hn. Okay, go on the treadmill" he pointed to the odd running machine

"…nani?"

"because! Do it"

"grr…fine" he got on the running machine and began to jog. Itachi made some notes then smiled at him to get off. Naruto stared and was thrown to the floor

"idiot, your meant to turn it OFF before you stop" Itachi chuckled

"its not my fault Mr. prince of darkness and emo decides to_ smile_ at me!" the kitsune snapped. Itachi quirked an eye brow

"whatever. Come with me into the basement."

"n-nani?"

"because…" he rubbed his temples "I need to give you your punishment" Naruto hung his head in fear. Itachi scowled as he felt his heart clench. "move" Naruto stood and followed the eldest Uchiha._ Whenever you hurt me you will be Itachi_… those words repeated in Itachi's head over and over. He opened the door and waited for Naruto to walk in. He did so slowly. When he went down and saw the contents he gasped. Fear welled in his stomach. He looked up at Itachi with fearful eyes "this will teach you not to disobey me" Naruto nodded and shook the tears away from his eyes. "come here" he walked over to some shackles on the wall. He tied Naruto to them and looked at the kitsune with sad eyes. "look at me" the kitsune looked up. His blue orbs widened as he was caught in the mangekyo sharinggan. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he saw all his worst nightmares played over and over in his mind…

Hours later Itachi closed his eyes and reopened them to look at the unconscious fox child. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. The blonde's eyes were still open even though he was unconscious and he had large bruises covering his chest. Some blood was dripping from his mouth and there were dried tears on his cheeks, fresh ones wetting them every so often.

"that's not a way to win someone's heart Itachi…" he looked up and glared at Kisame, but the deadly glare soon turned sad

"I know…"

"…I know you are angry because he said that he will see you as you only when you are hurting him…but…make him think of you when he is happy, and of Sasuke when he isn't…"

"what would you know?!" Itachi snapped, knowing that he was right. Kisame sighed heavily.

"a lot, actually Itachi and making someone suffer isn't always the way." he walked past him and took the shackles off Naruto, letting him slump into his arms. He frowned when he saw the deep cuts in his wrists from where the shackles rubbed against his skin when the kitsune struggled to brake free. Itachi growled slightly "Itachi, he wont want to see you when he wakes up, I will take him to my sleeping quarter, you can come and see him when he is healed…" Kisame looked down on the Uchiha and walked out

"I-I'm sorry…" he whispered for no one to hear.

Naruto woke up a few hours later. He sat bolt upright, the mangekyo sharinggan still swirling in his head. He panted and felt tears well in his eyes._ What ever emotion I may have been feeling around him…is lost_… he curled his arms around his knee's and began to sob into them. His wrist's hurt, his mind hurts, everything hurts

"its not his fault" he jumped in the air at the sound of the shark sitting next to him "he just doesn't know what to do when he feels an emotion…" Naruto looked away

"what? Hatred?"

"he doesn't hate you! He really doesn't… its just his way of lashing out." Naruto sighed and hid his face further into his knee's "are you scared of him now?" Naruto looked up at him. He could see the tears forming in the young kitsune's eyes. He nodded slowly. "don't be…he didn't want to hurt you"

"yes he did…"

"no I didn't" they both looked up startled and Naruto slowly shifted closer to Kisame. He frowned "come on, we should go to sleep"

"…"

"come on" he walked forward and lifted his hand. Naruto squeaked and covered his head, eyes shut tightly. "I'm not going to hit you, lets go" Naruto looked up at Kisame who nodded slowly. Naruto inched off the bed and followed Itachi silently. "Naruto…" he looked at the kitsune, his fluffy fox ears were down and his tail was lifeless. He looked so sad…

"hai Uchiha-dono…?"

"I'm…" he couldn't say it, Naruto deserved it! He tried to escape! He deserves death! "get in…" he nodded towards the bedroom

"hai, Uchiha-dono" he walked in and lay on the bed, looking out of the window. The sun was just rising but they had to sleep until night so it was safe. They didn't the night before because they had been running. Itachi climbed into bed after him and saw that the kitsune was in a tight bal as far away from him as possible.

"Naruto…" he gently touched his shoulder, Naruto flinched. Itachi's heart clenched, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"wh-what, Uchiha-dono?" his eye brow twitched

"you can just call me Itachi when we're alone"

"hai, Uchiha-dono…"

"do you want me to punish-" Naruto flinched again and moved off the bed to curl in a ball on the floor. "Naruto…I'm…" he couldn't say it and he shouldn't have to! It was Naruto's fault for trying to run!

'yeah, keep telling yourself that' Itachi growled at the voice in his head

"Naruto, come back to bed"

"no…"

"why?"

"b-because you'll h-hurt me…" the kitsune stuttered. Itachi's frown deepened. Of all the times he had watched the kitsune, Naruto NEVER stuttered…

"I wont"

"y-you will…"

"no Naruto, I promise" he caught the blue azure's in his red ones for the first time since the incident. Itachi could see the fear in his eyes, the horror that he had made him watch and re watch. Closing his eyes he concentrated. When he re-opened his eyes he heard Naruto gasp. Itachi's eyes were no longer that blood red, but beautiful inky black. "okay?" he smiled the best he could.

"h-hai…" Naruto crawled back into bed and lay next to him, gazing into his eyes "your eyes are nice…" he whispered

"so are yours" Naruto's cheeks went slightly pink "come on, sleep, we will wake at dusk. No complaining." he leant over Naruto and pressed a button. Black blinds covered the windows once again submerging them in utter darkness. Naruto gasped as he saw the effects of mangekyo sharinggan played in the black. He Eep'ed when he felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around him "shh, its okay" Itachi hushed in the quivering kitsune's ear "I'm here…" he smiled as he felt Naruto hug back hesitantly. "no biting me this time…" he heard Naruto try to laugh but the fear in his chest was over whelming. _It was my fault… I didn't want to hurt him, Kisame's right…its because…its because I feel my heart clench when the kitsune cried, or screamed, or laughed…but he never laughed properly, he never smiles properly…its just fake. He had such a hard life…and I got first hand experience, I made him re watch it. Beatings, hatred, rape…why does he stay in Konoha? They…they are so horrible to him and he never did anything. I will protect him. I will make him smile properly_…Itachi looked down at Naruto, who was now sleeping, and gently kissed him on the forehead.

FLASH! He re activated his sharinggan and glared at…KISAME! He was holding a large camera. "k-Kisame…" a vein popped on his forehead, eyes turning black again

"hai? Hay…why did you un-activate your mangekyo sharinggan?"

"because Naruto was scared of me with it." he sighed and looked at the kitsune

"ha! See that's one of the ways that you'll get Naruto to love you"

"…I wonder what he feels around me, do you think that he feels the same as me?"

"hai. He told me so"

"no he didn't Kisame"

"HE DID! He said "ooh, I love Itachi sooo much but I love Kisame SOOO much more!" see!"

"…GET OUT!" Kisame winced as he narrowly dodged the flying chair.

"OKAY! ITACHI! HE DIDN'T REALLY SAY IT!"

"I KNOW!"

"un…Ita-koi…" Naruto shifted a bit and mumbled. Itachi stopped and bent down to listen to him. "st-stop…s-Sasuke…" Itachi frowned…what is he dreaming about? He activated his sharinggan again and looked into his dream. _Naruto was laying on the floor in tears. Sasuke was standing above him. Naruto was naked and had semen all over his body along with bruises and blood. "st-stop…I-it sas-Sasuke…" Naruto hissed as Sasuke pushed himself roughly into his opening _

_"no! filthy demon!" he smashed him over the head _

_"st-stop…h-help…it-Itachi…" he whispered. Sasuke's eyes turned red, he whacked him again. Itachi couldn't stand it. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and threw him off his kitsune. _

_"Naruto? Are you okay?" he whispered. Suddenly Naruto's face was sprayed with blood _

_"no! I-Itachi!" he looked down and saw his brother's fist sticking through his chest_.

The lights faded and he drifted back into consciousness. They both sat up at the same time. Naruto was crying and shaking. Itachi immediately hugged him and hushed in his ear.

"I-Itachi…" he hugged him tightly, listening to his heart beat.

"its okay, I'm here" he smiled and patted his head reassuringly. He was about to get up to get drink when he felt something pull him back gently

"p-please…d-don't go…" he whispered

"hai" he smiled and kissed away his tears. Naruto's eyes widened. He stared up at Itachi who was actually SMILING! The kitsune blushed and hid his face in his seme cough cough master's chest, gently drifting back to sleep…

* * *

Dokuro: kay...well, that was the last chapter ever...no im only joking, there's going to be loads more, the next chapter is where i went slightly high...its...wierd...LOL you'll see,

Gaara: she went insane. oh and listen to the song "blue" by effel 65, type in "kisame is blue" on you tube and watch anyof them...

Dokuro:...I LOVE KISAME!

Kisame: WOOT WOOT! i'm blue dabudeedabubei!

Naruto&itachi: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Kisame: runs crying over to dokuro and gaara

Dokuro: shh, shh, its okay

Gaara: REVIEW OR DIE!

kisame: wot like...i'm blue dabu dee da bu-

WHACK!


	4. the mega hyperness

Dokuro: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!

Anemone: you should be

Dokuro: SHUT UP!

Anemone: MAKE ME!

Sasuke: ON WITH THE STORY!

Itachi: GET THE FUCK OUT OF ITANARU SECTION!!

Sasuke: MAKE ME!

Itachi: Kicks his ass back to sasunaru land AND DONT MAKE ME DESTROY THAT TOO!

Sasuke: FUCK YOU!

Naruto: ...ahem...

Kisame: NARUTO!! RAAAPPPEEEE!

Naruto:NYUU!

Itachi: BACK THE FUCK OFF

DOkuro:...anyway. continue.

* * *

"NARUTO!"

"WAAH!" he sat bolt upright and butt headed Kisame

"OWW!"

"WHY'DYA DO THAT?!"

"I WAS WAKING YOU UP!"

"YOU DON'T STADDLE ME!"

"I love you!"

"…what?"

"MAH! KISAME LOVE!"

"…Kisame…what the FUCK!?" the shark began to jump up and down singing

"YOAH, NOW LISTEN THIS IS A STORY, ABOUT A LITTLE GUY HO LIVES IN THE WORLD OF BLUE! I'm blue da bu dee da bu Die dabu dee da bu die! I have a blue house with a blue window, blue is the colour, I vouch to wear! is the streets are the people who walk around. I have a blue boyfriend and he is so blue. Blue are the feelings that live inside me too. I'M BLUE DABUDEE DABUDEI, DABU DEE DABU DIE!!! BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM ..I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND..AND SHE IS SO BLUE!"

"ignore Kisame…he ate some weird pink mushrooms"

"did you eat any pink mushrooms?" Naruto slowly backed away

"NO! how could you think that?! …pink's so not my colour, I had purple!" Naruto did an anime fall

"NOW LISTEN UP HERE'S THE STORY! THIS IS THE STORY OF A LITTLE GUY WHO'S LIKE…BLUE! I HAVE A BLUE SWORD!"

"oh. My. God…"

"I don't know what's wrong with my life I mean…my brother hates me…I love a blonde kitsune jinchuuriki that I am going to have to molest some time soon…because yanno…rape his ass?! WHAT?! I'M FUCKING SEX DEPRIVED AND HE'S TOO FUCKING SEXY!

And the worst part is… MY PARTNER IS A FUCKING BLUE SHARK WITH A WEIRD FETTISH FOR BIG SWORDS AND HAS FUCKING GILLS!! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO HAS…GILLS?!" Itachi screamed frantically, eyes going slightly insane "AND HE IS SINGING BLUE! I'm BLUE DABUDEE DABUDIE! DABUDEEDABUDIE DABUDEE DABUDIE…I'm BLUE DABUDIE DABUDEIE DABUDEI DABUDIE!!! I HAVE A BLUE HOUSE WITH A BLUE WINDOW BLUE IS THE COLOUR OF ALL THAT I WEAR BLUE ARE THE STREETS AND ALL THE TREES ARE TOO I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND SHE IS SO BLUE!!!" Itachi started laughing insanely

"oh…my…god…they've gone mental!" Naruto slowly backed away as Kisame started dancing doing the C.C. shuffle while moving his hands to make little u's "AAH!" he ran screaming from the room.

…

Hours later he walked back in to see Itachi had fallen asleep holding a picture of Naruto and Kisame was dribbling all over his pillow. "what the fuck was their problem?" the kitsune shuffled over and prodded Itachi. He shifted around a bit and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and sat up, clutching his head

"ugh…m-my head" he heard a chuckle and looked to see Naruto laughing "what?!"

"y-you went in-insane and sta-started to-BWAHAHAHAHA!!" he burst into laughter, making a vein on Itachi's forehead pop while he was downing an aspirin with some water

"WHAT?!"

"y-you sta-started to sing…b-blue…" he pulled out his recorder and pressed play. Itachi paled.

"the-that's not me!" he tried to snatch the tape recorder from the laughing kitsune but he

pulled it back.

"n-no…I'm g-giving this to Deidara…he'll have a fit"

"Deidara?"

"hai, I met him when you guys were asleep"

"oh…give it too me"

"no"

"yes, Naruto!"

"no!"

"YES!" Itachi pounced on him and pinned him "give it too me!"

"no…I'm blue dabudee dabudie-mm!" he covered the kitsune's lips with his hand

"hai! Give it too me!"

"MOO!" _NOO_!

"YES! WHERE IS IT?!"

"MAMAMAMA!"_ HAHAHAHA!_ he started laughing into the hand of his captor (hardly! More like rapist!)

"grr…" the Uchiha leaned closer and ever so slightly rocked against Naruto's groin. The blue orbs snapped wide open, a soft moan issuing from his lips "where is it?"

"…" Naruto didn't reply, only pushing hard against Itachi, making him involuntarily shudder.

"it-Itachi! Na-Naruto! Sh-shut uuuup! My head is fucking killing me…" Kisame rolled over and groaned

"I'm blue dabudee-"

"SHUT UP!"

"do the c.c. shuffle!" Naruto began laughing hysterically.

"RIGHT!" Kisame grabbed Naruto and strapped him to his sword. "ha, try and speak now"

"c.c.-aAh!" Naruto…moaned…Itachi went flying against the wall and Kisame was splattered in blood. "k-Kisame…st-stop…o-onegai…" Naruto hissed again

"k-Kisame! What the fuck did you do to your sword?!" Itachi barked

"…n-nothing…"

"…Kisame…"

"what…"

"YOUR FUCKING HARD! PISS OFF!" the pissed Uchiha picked him up and threw him out of the door, slamming it "I will look after Naruto"

"I-Itachi…aAh!" Naruto arched his back "o-onegai…ooh…it-Itachi-do-dono…I-it h-hurts…" he whimpered and looked over to the Uchiha "t-take me off…"

"…no…"

"o-onegai…aAh"  
"no" in all truth Itachi LUUUUVED the sound of the kitsune moaning

"p-please…"

"nope"

"oneg-aAh-"  
"no"

"pl-"

"no"

"p-"

"no"

"…p-"  
"no"

"…"  
"No!"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! AAH!"

"you were going to!"

"pl-please…I-its tingling…" he hissed

"…tingling…where?"

"aAh!" he moaned again and hissed loudly as one of the scales on Kisame's sword rubbed against his crotch "I-its t-touching…m-aAh!" he gasped as the scale BENT around him!_ WHAT THE FUCK?! A SWORD IS FUCKING JERKING ME OFF_! (Naruto was tied to the sword so his front was pressing against the sword) Naruto's thoughts were cut off with a loud moan.

"Naruto?"

"h-aAh! I-its t-touching…aAh!"

"its touching you?" Itachi shifted awkwardly, he had a hard on…come on! He had to listen to the sexy blonde moan! Give him a brake!

"h-hai! O-onegai…" he whispered followed by a loud moan. Itachi didn't really know how to deal with the kitsune's problem

"what? What should I do?"

"m-make it go f-faster…" he whimpered. The raven scowled and broke the restraints that held Naruto down and yanked him off the sword. He gapped as he saw Naruto's flies undone and one of the scales slowly slithering back onto the sword. His eyes widened.

"…" twitch twitch "KISAME!" the shark slipped back and saw the look in Itachi's eyes and immediately turned around to walk out "THE FUCKING SWORD WAS RAPING NARUTO!"

"…nuuu…"  
"…do you think I'm stupid?!"

"that depends on if your falling for it or not…?"

SMAAASSHHH!!

"YOUR SWORD WAS JERKING MY KITSUNE OFF!!!" he roared "OUT!"

"how come your …_hard_?" Kisame's lips turned into a sideways 3.

"b-because…FUCK OFF!" the shark cackled and walked out. Naruto lay, panting on the floor, with his flies open and a completely dazed look in his eye. "Naruto?"

"…"  
"uuh…are you okay?" Itachi gingerly did up his flies, resisting all urges to rape him. "So…you're a natural blonde?" Naruto glared at him

"grr…" he growled angrily and turned on his side, pouting. Itachi fought back a smirk at the kitsune's immature behavior.

"come on, the bathrooms through there, if you need to…clean up" Naruto snarled and bounded into the bathroom, slamming the door with such force the wood splintered around the side's. Itachi chuckled.

Naruto huffed angrily. "Stupid, evil, smirking, irrpoei, hot, sex-god-" Naruto caught himself and frowned. He growled slightly before sinking further into the hot bubbly water allowing the white froth to tickle his cheeks

"Talking about me?" he leapt sky high at the sound of the oldest Uchiha's voice from right next to him.

"wh-what?!"

"you said 'stupid, evil, smirking, irrpoei, hot sex-"

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID!" the huffy blonde snapped

"hai, hai, just reminding you-"

"wait! Why the hell are you in…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he starred in "_horror"_ as Itachi dropped the towel around his waist and climbed into the bath.

* * *

Naruto: GET OUT OF MY BATH!!! 

Itachi: Make me-_PURRING! damn sexiness_-

Dokuro: please reveiw

Gaara: do it or i'll spank you.

Anemone:...i'm not reveiwing...

Gaara: MWAHAHAHA! cracks whip

dokuro:...I'M NOT REVEIWING!!

Naruto: ME NEITHER!!

Itachi: YES YOU BLOODY ARE! little...Grr, you're mine!!

shikamaru: reveiw or i will make you with my shadow (yes, they can travel through computer screens, be worned)


	5. the memories

dokuro: OMG! I RULE!!

Anemone: NO u dip shit! II rule!!!

Dokuro: whatever. I wrote the script.

Anemone: it's called a chapter you idiot

Dokuro: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!!

Anemone: MAKE ME!

Naruto:...am i the only one getting De Javu?

Sasuke: yeah...

Itachi: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!!! kicks off the page...oh yeah. i RULE

dokuro: WE HAE ESTABLISHED THIS! I RULE!!!

anemone: you suck.

Dokuro: YOU SUCK EVIL STRAWBERRY JAM EATER!

Anemone: YOU ATE ALL THE LYlE'S GOLDEN SYRUP!!

Dokuro: WATCH ME AGAIN!!!

Anemone: NUUU!

Dokuro: HA! eats all golden syrup

Anemone: YOU LITTLE COW!!! eats all strawberry jam until she gets tackled by...CHIBI ON A RAMPAGE!!

Dokuro: OMG!! CHIBI-CHAAAN!

Anemone: CHIBI-CHAAN! OMG!!! glompz I MISSED U!!!

Chibi-chan: I know, i know.

Anemone: LOOK! STRAWBERRY JAAAM!

Dokuro: No. no! LYLE'S GOLDN SYRUp!!!

Anemone: what's with the little 'p' dip shit.

dokuro: MISSS TYYYPPPPEEE!!!!

Anemone: SO IS UR FACE!!

Dokuro: THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE!!

Chibi-chan: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I RAMPAGE!!!

Anemone&Dokuro: ...

Chibi-chan: i thought so. continue with the story

Sasuke, Naruto & Itachi: ...Chibi-chan is FUCKING SCARY!!!

Chibichan: holds up a large chain saw Wanna say that again? looms

All:...no...SOWWEE!!!

Chibi-chan: thought so. on with the story!!! at the end u will find who i really am! MWAHAHAHA!

All: sweat drop

* * *

Naruto starred in complete shock until he realised that the water was turning a crimson red around him "AH!" he sat up further and heard Itachi chuckle "WHAT?!"

"your nose is bleeding"

"…" Naruto blushed more and wiped his nose angrily "what are you doing in my bath?!" he snapped, embarrassed

"its my bath actually, and plus you might run away, or try…"

"I WONT! Now get out! Its embarrassing!"  
"no, kitsune, I'm not going until you are washed as am I" the Uchiha rolled his eyes at the pouting blonde "now turn around so I can wash your back"

"…" Naruto silently obeyed and starred at the wall, hiding his blushing face, he felt the water sway around him as Itachi moved closer.

"what happened to your back?" he asked, gently stroking the marred skin on Naruto's back. He shivered and shut his eyes sadly

"…the villagers don't like me very much…"

"what happened?"

"…it was my 5th birthday, the first time they came…" Itachi could hear the pain in the kitsune's voice but continued to listen silently "they rang on the door of my house…and I went to answer it…they bound me up…and…r-ra…" he went quiet for a second, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Itachi could feel the hatred run through his veins._ Fucking villager's…I will kill them all_… "and wh-when my mother came down from upstairs to see what was wrong…th-they killed her…in front of me…a-and…" Naruto broke of with a quiet whimper from his lips "they cut my b-back…and t-told me that because I wa-was used, n-no one would ever love m-me…" he bowed his head shamefully "th-then they left and t-told the rest of the village th-that I had killed my own m-mother…that I wa-was a monster, a d-demon…" he sighed wistfully "then they came back, every year on my b-birthday…continuing th-their torture…Sasuke never knew…until they came back on my birthday this year, and he was there…he beat them until they were hanging onto their life with a thread…then he turned on me…he screamed at me why I never told him…he cried…and helped me…helped me feel loved…" he let out a small squeak when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his body and he was pulled against a hard chest.

"I'm sorry…"

"y-you didn't do an-anything…"

"still…I'm sorry I didn't take you away sooner…" he looked down when he heard the kitsune chuckle

"you still took me away…" Naruto snuggled closer to the sadistic murderer and sighed contently

"I hate that village…"

"mm, me too…Itachi-dono?"

"hai?"  
"why did you do it?"

"what?"

"you know what, to your family?"

"oh…it doesn't matter"

"it does to me, now tell me why you did it, there must have been a reason"  
"hai…I…I found out something…" Naruto looked up and saw that Itachi's face looked troubled

"what?"

"…th-they…they were going to kill someone wh-who I cared about…" Itachi was having trouble saying it in the right words as it was hard for him to talk about without loosing his temper

"who?" Itachi gazed into those beautiful innocent blue orbs

"…"

//Flash back//

A 13 yrs Itachi strode through the Uchiha complex. A large smirk was on his face.

"father, mother?" he walked through the door to see his father and mother standing there with Sasuke

"moshi moshi Itachi, how was your day?"

"I met this little boy, he was all alone and some men were hurting him…"

"oh?"

"hai, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, they were hitting him with rocks but I scared them off"

"oh? Well done son" Migoto patted his head

"hai, I asked him where he lived and he said he didn't have a home…so I said he could stay here, is that okay?" his parents exchanged a look

"hai son, for one night then take him to the yondaime tomorrow"

"hai" he bowed and walked off. He walked around the corner and saw the blonde sitting there on the floor, shaking "hay" he looked up and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand

"h-hi…"  
"come on, I'll take you to my room, hai? You can stay with me, okay?"

"h-hai…"

"I have a little brother your age, his name is Sasuke, you will meet him at dinner"

"d-dinner?" the blonde whimpered. A rumbling sound erupted out of his stomach. Itachi smiled and lifted the weak blonde into his arms

"I will get you a snack, hai?"

"h-hai…"

"good, my name is Itachi, okay?"

"Ita-koi?"

"no, no, it-a-chi"

"it-a-koi?"

"close enough"

"I-I'm na-ru-to…"

"Naruto?"

"h-hai…"

"like the fish cake?"

"h-hai…"

"mm, they are my favourite"

"m-mine to-too…"

"what would you like for dinner?"  
"mamen…"

"huh? Don't speak into your sleeve" he pulled down the kitsune's arm

"r-ramen…pl-please…"

"hai, good. Okay, lets get you cleaned up and then you can meet my brother"

"h-hai…"

After Itachi had washed Naruto he led the kitsune to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke-otouto?"

"what, Itachi-aniki?"

"this is Naruto" he turned to the blonde to find that he was hiding behind him "come on Naruto, he's my brother, you like me don't you?"

"hai…"

"then you'll like him, he's just like me, but your age…hai?"

"…hai…" Naruto move closer

"hi! I'm Sasuke! What's your name?" the boisterous little raven bounced over and shook his hands. "I think we'll be best friends!"

"h-hai…m-me too…"

"come on, lets go play! We have our OWN training grounds!"

"w-wow…"

"come on!" Sasuke grabbed his hand and ran off leaving Itachi smiling in the door way. Its nice that he has a friend now…

Itachi walked down the stairs and was about to walk into the dinning room when he heard

"-you seen the boy that Itachi had brought home?"

"hai, hai, I know…I cant believe that…thing is here…"

"Itachi seems fond of it…"

"hai, that's because he doesn't know what it is…"

"…hmm…we can just kill it during the night and tell Sasuke that he has gone home…"

"what about Itachi?"  
"he wouldn't dare stop his parents. If he tries we will tell him…he will know that we have to kill the kyuubi capsule-" Itachi's eyes glared red. They were going to… he shook his head and darted off towards his brother's room

"Naruto?" he walked in and smiled, Sasuke was sleeping with Naruto pressed against his chest. His head resting on he blonde locks and his arms were wrapped around Naruto's body protectively. He walked over and gently shook Sasuke awake

"otouto?"

"h-hai, aniki?" Sasuke sat up, bringing the blonde with him, and yawned loudly

"Naruto has to go now"

"n-no! I don't want him too!" Sasuke held onto Naruto tighter, bringing the kitsune awake

"Ita-koi…?" Sasuke looked at Naruto then glared at Itachi

"Itachi-aniki! You cant take Naruto for your wife! He's mine!" Sasuke stuck his tongue out at the raven making Itachi smirk

"no, Naruto's allllllllll mine!" he wrapped his arms dramatically around the kitsune

"Nuuuuuu! That's not fair!" Sasuke held onto Naruto tighter

"its okay, Sasuke, I wont steal Naru-chan from you" he chuckled when he saw the kitsune pout "yet"

"NO! he's ALL mine! Look, these are our wedding rings!" he held up the shy blonde's hand and showed Itachi their mother's most expensive gold band rings that were way too big for their little finger's

"hai, hai, okay, you can play with Naru-chan again tomorrow but he has to go home now"

"no! you said-"  
"I know, butmaybe you can see Naru-chan at the park tomorrow?" he looked at Naruto hopefully

"h-hai…I will t-try …"

"good, see?" Itachi smiled and scooped up the kitsune

"wait!" Sasuke jumped up and planted a kiss on Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed and hid deeper in Itachi's arms before shyly giving Sasuke's cheek a kiss as well. The oldest Uchiha smiled and walked out. He ran too hokage's office, dropping him off outside.

"will you be okay?"  
"h-hai…"

"do you want me to walk you in?"

"mm-mm" he shook his head shyly

"okay then" he was about to run off when Naruto caught his arm

"w-will I see you to-tomorrow?"

"no, Naru-chan, I have to go away for a while"

"oh…" he dropped his head then launched himself on the Uchiha. Itachi blinked a few times until he smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's frightfully skinny waist. "wh-when will I s-see you next?"

"I'm not sure…"

"mm…" suddenly something warm and wet was pressed bashfully against his lips. Itachi blinked a few times until he focused on the blue orbs that were staring at him. He then registered that a 5yrs old was kissing him but…it felt nice. It was his first kiss…even though countless girls had tried he never paid any attention. Finally the little blonde pulled away and blushed.

"why did you do that?" his voice wasn't harsh or mean, but soft and tender

"b-because…s-Sasuke sa-said th-that tha-that's what y-you d-do to p-people y-you l-love…" Itachi smiled as the kitsune's stuttering increased ten fold

"good, I love you too" he kissed Naruto's forehead gently. His blue orbs widened with happiness and he threw his arms around the raven's waist, burying his face into his broad strong chest.

Naruto kissed his cheek once more then turned and ran into the tower. Itachi sat there for a while. A 5yrs old had kissed him…and that was his first kiss…wow…he shook his head and turned to run back to the Uchiha mansion when he heard a little voice call out. He looked up and saw Naruto leaning out of the third floor window

"BYE ITA-KOI! I LOVE YOU!" he waved frantically

"love you too, Naru-chan!" he waved back then turned away and sprinted back to the mansion, intent on killing his repulsive family. 

//end flash back//

Naruto sat there. "…wow…"

"what?"

"if you would have just left me there…you would have a loving family…"

"I do…maybe not loving…or much of a family, but we are something" he nodded towards the akatsuki symbol.

"…mm…I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered

"its okay, I'm glad in a way…my family was never a good family, never a loving family. They looked at me as a prodigy."

"…I don't have a family…"

"yes you do, you have me"

"hai…" Naruto smiled and turned around so that he could rest his cheek against Itachi's chest. They didn't mind that they were both naked. It was just peaceful to be in each other's arms. "…you stole my first one…"

"what?"  
"kiss…"

"if I remember correctly, you stole mine"

"…oh…" he blushed brightly "wait…that was your first kiss?"

"hai, I've never kissed anyone else as well"

"…really?"

"hai"

"not even fish face?" Itachi starred at the kitsune like he was wearing a duck for trouser's while singing yummy

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that" Naruto burst into a fit of angelic giggles "yeah, I'm glad you find it funny…I'm currently ridding my brain of unwanted mental images thanks" the giggling finally slowed and Naruto sighed contently "what are you happy about?" Itachi prodded his side making Naruto give a retarded twitch. The raven blushed slightly and hoped that Naruto hadn't found out about his erection…what? He's hugging Naruto (NUDE Naruto) and he was lying on top of him in a BATH!

"I don't quite know…I like it with you- I mean with akatsuki…"

"…Naruto?"

"hai?"

"I want you to join the akatsuki"

"…really?"

"Hai. Will you?"

"hai! I would like it"

"hn."

"…what would happen if I didn't?"

"…are you backing out?"  
"no! of course not! I was wondering-that's all"

"oh, well, in theory, we would've taken the kyuubi by force…"

"oh…"

"but that's only in theory"

"why only in theory?"

"I wouldn't of let you_ not _join akatsuki" Naruto grinned slightly and nestled his head against Itachi's chest. Itachi smiled and gently kissed the top of Naruto's head.

What an I doing? I am Uchiha Itachi, I am a cold blooded killer and I am kissing the top of a guy's head?!

Not just _any _guy!

Who the Hell are you?! 

**your conscious**.

I don't have_ a conscious_

What am I then, unless your going insane!

I am NOT insane!

You are too!

I am NOT!

Okay, your talking to a voice in your head! So technically you ARE!

Shut up!

Whatt'ya gunna do?! Itachi lifted his hand out of the water and slammed it against his forehead. Naruto rose an eyebrow **well done! Now sexy ass thinks you-…are you GROWLING at me?**!

Grrr…no one calls MY kitsune sexy ass, except ME!

A bit possessive aren't we oh and if you haven't noticed…I AM you! Gaaaaki!

Shut UP!

You should claim him…what if your brother- the voice in his head was cut off by a loud growl **-I said IF your brother comes to get him, sexy ass-shut UP I can call him that because I am YOU, you freak!- may still be in love with him, and would run away and have hot se**-

Shut UUUUP!

Okay, okay, I may of gone over board…

There is no way in hell you are me.

Your right, I'm god

BWHAAHAHAHA!!! Hehehe yeah, god, right…since when is god a girl?

**SINCE WHEN WAS I GOD?!**

_what the HELL?!_

**i like cheese tomatoes and moo cows eating cherries!!**"…are you insane?" **HAHAHA SCORE!**

"w-what?!" he looked down and saw a slightly scared looking kitsune

"ooh, sorry…come on, lets get out, hai?"

"hai, the water's a little cold." Itachi then realised that the water was freezing and Naruto was shivering

"oh, you should've told me, your freezing"

"I'm okay, but your skin is cold, like ice"

"…hmm…my skin is always like that"

"you're a vampire" Itachi sniggered

"yeah, big bad vampire"

"mm" Itachi scooped up the kitsune and stood up, jumping out of the cold water.

* * *

Dokuro: OOOOOH YEAAAHHH! TWO CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS!! I ROCK MY SOCKS OFF!

Anemone: you cant rock ur own sox off!

Dokuro: O yeah, fine i rok UR sox off!

Anemone:u freak

Gaara:...that's MY line!!

Anemone: ...what are u gunna do about it?!

Gaara: WHIP U!!!

ANemone: WOOOOOT!!

Dokuro: bollocks...ooh Shikamaaaaaruuuuu!

Shikamaru: review or i will tie u down and whip you so hard you wont walk straight for a month!

Dokuro: MEWOOOW!


	6. the m ratedness

Dokuro: Oh my GAWD! i honestly cant believe i wrote so much

Anemone: that's cos u didnt. i did

Dokuro: SHUT UP! NO U DIDNT!!

Gaar: ur right! i did!!!

Gaara suddenly burst through the door and saved the little blonde from Itachi's evil icky hold.

"ooh Ga-kun, I love you so much, please fuck-"

AAAAAAAAAAH!

Itachi: wipes hands wanker.

Naruto...okaaay

Dokuro: OMG!!! THERE MAY POSSIBLY BE HARD CORE YAOI!!!

Anemone: YES!! HARD CORE SMEXY SEEEEEEX!!!

Chibi-chan: finally. geez.

Anemone:...

Dokuro: YATTA! READ NOW!

Anemone: enjoy!

Naruto: how could people enjoy my sex life?!

every single yaoi fan: ARE YOU JOKING?!

Naruto:...read and review!! runs away squealing to itachi

Itachi: RAAAAAPE!

Naruto: --'

* * *

Naruto blushed and covered himself up bashfully. Itachi snorted 

"what?!"  
"I just had a bath with you and your covering yourself up, now?"

"yeah! I-its I dunno…uun" he shifted around nervously "AAH!" he let out a squeak as Itachi dropped him on the bed. "hay!" he pouted

"hn." Itachi lay a huge towel over Naruto completely and smirked when Naruto got tangled up and ended up in a ball on the floor. "that was smart, gaki"

"h-hey! I-I'm n-not a…oh god damn it! Let me out!" he growled and fought with the evil towel

"…hmm…" Itachi walked over to the disgruntled ball and crouched down, not bothering to pull the small towel around his waist down.. Naruto blushed brightly and glared up at his "captor" "let me out! Come on…Ita-koi" Naruto all but purred. Itachi scowled, fighting very hard against a blush and tugged the towel away. "th-thanks" he mumbled and wrapped the humungous towel tightly around him.

"hn." Itachi pulled on some boxers and lay on the bed, stretching out like a cat. Suddenly something pounced onto the bed and lay next to him. The emo king opened one eye and saw Naruto, eyes shut…huggling him (huggle: cross between a hug and a snuggle, more intimate then a hug and not a snuggle because they have their arms wrapped around the other's torso) "Naruto?"

"hmm?" he looked up and gave his trade mark foxy grin

"your _huggling _me…"

"…" Naruto covered his mouth

"what?"

"…" his cheeks puffed up

"what?!"

"…BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!" he burst out laughing making Itachi twitch

"WHAT!?"

"y-you said h-huggle…" twitch twitch

"grr! I'll show you _huggle_" he suddenly pinned the kitsune, making his laughing stop immediately

"I-Itachi-d-dono…" he whispered. The raven starred at him. With a quick movement Itachi had captured the young fox's lips with his own. Naruto blinked, eyes wide. Something warm and wet ran along his bottom lip making him gasp at the sudden contact. Itachi smirked as his tongue darted into the warm cavern. "mm" Naruto tasted of strawberries and…ramen?! When had he had ramen in the last week?! Anyway, Itachi enjoyed that way too much. Lust and a foreign feeling which he didn't know took over his body. He grasped the kitsune close to his body, wrapping his arms tightly around his body. Naruto's gasped as Itachi pulled him closer. He weaved his finger's into the black hair and pulled at the hair band. Itachi winced and allowed a low growl to slide through his lips. Naruto chuckled and pulled harder

"OW! Will you quit pulling my hair out?!" he snarled

"well I want the band out!" Naruto yanked at it and heard Itachi hiss "shut it! Your meant to be sadistic! Crying because your hair is pulled! girly-pants" he rolled his eyes dramatically. Itachi's eye twitched

"yeah, sadistic people aren't meant to be making out with his team mate!"

"who? …Kisame?" the raven's eyes widened in complete horror and shock

"Ugh! Naruto, please!" he shuddered making Naruto laugh. "OW! Stop it!" he went to grab Naruto's hand when he saw his dark purple band in his grasp

"got it!" Naruto beamed up at him

"hn. Stubborn"

"so? Stubbornness is good, you get what you want, when you want it" he smirked a smirk of his own making Itachi's hard on that bit harder. He inwardly groaned. Naruto lifted his hand gently and stroked his pale cheek with the back of his tanned hand. Itachi closed his eyes. No one had ever touched him so gently, so lovingly "why are you seen as such a killer?" he cupped his face and looked into those red eyes

"because I am…"

"I don't think you could kill me"

"…"

"that makes you not completely cold hearted, hai?"

"…"

"precisely" he lent up and placed a feather Light kiss on his lips. Once again Itachi felt lust and a still unknown feeling surge through his body. He smashed his lips against the kitsune's and moved his legs around so he was straddling him. Naruto gasped as he felt an ice cold hand slide up his chest under the wife beater shirt he was wearing. He purred loudly as Itachi brushed his finger's over his nipple. He hissed as Itachi leant down and licked it, leaving a hot trail across his chest. A moan erupted from his lips as Itachi's cold hand grasped his member. "I-Ita-koi…" he hissed as Itachi began to rub his shaft.

"hai, Naru-chan?"

"f-fast…f-faster…" the raven smirked and began to pump him faster and faster. The blonde's eyes rolled back as pleasure enveloped his body. Suddenly the pressure slowed then disappeared all together. His eyes shot open, red tainting his blue orbs. Itachi smirked

"wait, Naru-chan, until I am ready as well" Naruto groaned and rocked his hips hard into Itachi's. He bit back a moan. "st-stop" he pushed the blonde's hips down firmly and stood. Naruto opened one eye and groaned, slowly sitting up

"I'm coming back!" snapped the overly horny, sex deprived Uchiha. Naruto sniggered and lay back down, waiting for his seme to return to him. "now….where was I?" the kitsune gulped loudly as Itachi crawled towards him, a very evil look in his eye. He pushed Naruto against the bed and pressed his chest flush against his uke's. Mashing their lips together, Itachi resumed his position of straddling the kitsune. Naruto smirked his smirk again.

"why are you always dominant?"

"wh-what?"

"yeah! I want to be dominant!"

"no, Naru-chan, you will-GAH!" he gasped as Naruto used all of kyuubi's chakra to flip them over so the cute little blonde was the one straddling his hips. "Naruto…" he warned

"ne? what is it, Ita-_chan_?" Itachi let a growl rip his throat. "hai, hai, just wait, I'm positive you will enjoy it…" he smirked and kissed him fiercely. Itachi moaned as Naruto slipped his thigh between his legs and rubbed Itachi's incredibly hard member. The kitsune kissed the corner of his seme's jaw, his neck, his chest, slowly moving down, leaving feather Light kisses all the way. He slipped a delicate tanned hand under Itachi's boxer's and heard Itachi gasp as he brushed his erection

"f-fuck…" he hissed loudly as Naruto ran his tongue over his slit. Itachi's eye widened in pleasure as Naruto took him fully in his mouth. The kitsune smirked and pulled his head back and forced it back down, allowing his canine teeth to run along the twitching member. "n-Naruto…" Itachi knotted his finger's in Naruto's hair while his other hand fisted the blankets. Naruto gagged a few times and had to put all his chakra into holding the raven's hips down. The Uchiha shut his eye. _I shouldn't do this…sharinggan…activate_… he peeked an eye open. "k-kuso…" he winced as he felt his stomach flip a few times.

"n-Naruto…aaaAAAAAAAAAaaaah!" he came hard into Naruto's open mouth. The kitsune sat up abruptly and coughed a bit, swallowing as much as he could. Itachi groaned from the after math and shoved his head into the pillows, desperately trying to cope with the onslaught of pleasure and emotion. "d-damn…n-Naruto…y-your…g-good…" he panted

"hnmm…" he coughed again and a small dribble of white liquid slid down his lip making Itachi groan as he felt himself harden again. He leant up and licked the cum off Naruto's face. The kitsune's whiskered cheek's exploded with colour. "I told you, you would enjoy it"

"hn." Itachi grunted "but still…" he pushed Naruto over and resumed his rightful place…seme!

"…" Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes as he leant down and captured his lips. It wasn't rough or needy, it was simple and something that Naruto hadn't expected. Loving. Itachi smirked as he stuffed three finger's into Naruto's warm cavern. The blonde rose an eye brow.

"suck" Naruto obediently began to lick them, occasionally biting them, never braking eye contact. Itachi groaned inwardly and had to look away, his member was painfully hard. Finally he yanked his finger's out and pushed them against Naruto's entrance. "are you ready?"

"mm, why would you ask?"

"I don't want to hurt you" even such simple words made Naruto's heart warm. He smiled and nodded. Itachi slowly inserted one finger. The kitsune squirmed a bit, he didn't necessarily_ like _the feeling but if it made Itachi happy… the raven pushed another finger in. Naruto whimpered slightly and Itachi immediately stopped. "shh, shh, hachimitsu" the blonde blushed at the name. he inserted the final finger and moved them around. Suddenly Naruto let out a loud moan as Itachi's finger's brushed a very sensitive spot. The oldest Uchiha smirked widely and pulled his finger's out. "okay, this will hurt a bit"

"h-hai…" Itachi kissed Naruto's cheek and positioned his throbbing member at Naruto's warm entrance. He thrust in quickly and Naruto let out a scream of pain. Itachi's erection was A LOT bigger then his finger's

"shh" the raven lent down and kissed the tears away. Naruto clutched onto Itachi's chest. "its okay, it will feel better…" the seme rolled his hips ever so gently into the blonde.

"AAH!" the little kitsune arched into Itachi as he brushed the sensitive spot but this time it felt so much better. "f-fas-faster…" he begged. Itachi smirked "I-Ita-dono…" he groaned as he felt his cock twitch inside the blonde haired beauty.

"y-your too t-tight…"

"your t-too…big-AAAH!" Itachi smirked and began to shove into him ruthlessly. The bed banged against the wall rhythmically. Naruto groaned as he felt his seme constantly pounded his prostate. Itachi lifted Naruto's leg up over his shoulder and pushed into him harder. "aAh, aAh, aAh, aAh…I-Ita-dono…" Itachi moaned desperately as his cock twitched inside the kitsune again. The pleasure became too much and Itachi felt Naruto's warm walls tighten even more.

"c-come on…na-Naru-chan…sc-scream my name…" Itachi hissed as Naruto moved around a bit, tightening even more around his throbbing member.

"…aAh!…I-Itachi…f-fast-faster…ITACHI!"

"NARUTO!" they both came at the same time. Itachi came deep inside Naruto while Naruto shot his seed on their stomach and a bit hit the kitsune's cheek. The raven thrust into him a few more times to ride out the orgasm then collapsed over Naruto, careful not to crush him. Naruto panted and with his last bit of energy, wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. The Uchiha grinned and hugged him back, rolling over to the side so Naruto was on top of him.

"th-that was gr-great…" the Kitsune grinned his foxy grin and shifted his hips. Itachi groaned as his member hardened again. "y-your not p-pounding me with th-that again…" Naruto's eyes began to droop.

"I know, koi, your too tired tonight, maybe tomorrow…" he was about to pull out of his first lover when Naruto stopped him

"I-I like the f-feeling…" he muttered weakly. Itachi chuckled and hugged Naruto tighter

"odd little Kitsune…"

"bite me…aAh! N-not literally!" Naruto growled up at his new lover.

"go to sleep…"

"will you b-be here in the morning?" he yawned

"hai, of course hachimitsu, now will you please go to sleep?!"

"h-hai…Itachi?"

"I thought I told you to go to sleep"

"h-hai but…don't you want a family?"

"…no…"

"nani?"

"I just don't…"

"oh…I-I love you-" Naruto looked down and went limp in his arms. Itachi's eyes widened. he smiled and kissed his forehead gently.

"I love you too" he whispered even though the kitsune was asleep. Manoeuvring around the Kitsune, making sure to keep inside him, he pulled the blanket over them both and snuggled Naruto closer to him, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. He inhaled the scent of the blonde locks and smiled, slowly drifting into a peaceful slumber.

"hay Itac-" Kisame stopped when he saw the naked couple, still connected. "well, you did win, Itachi…just don't hurt the thing again…or he really wont forgive you…" he ran a blue hand over the Kitsune's cheek. A frown set on the sleeping blonde's face and he began to yip in distress. Itachi's eyes flicked open, full of a blazing red. He grabbed Kisame's hand and tightened his grip into a bone crushing grip. "AAAH!"

"what are you doing, Kisame?" the raven's jaw was hard

"nothing"

"then why are you touching _my _mate?" he snarled

"mate?" then looked down at the Kitsune, who yawned loudly and shifted a bit making Itachi have to stifle a moan (he was still inside him)

"…" Kisame smirked, sharp teeth glittering like pearls

"go back to sleep Naruto, it's a dream…"

"ugn…go-gomen…Ita-koi…" Naruto yawned once again and fell asleep.

"NARUTO!" a bright looking blonde bounced into the room

"DIEDARA! Shut UP, he's asleep!"

"…Itachi!" Deidara pouted "you took him! Damn you…wait…" the blonde's nose twitched and he sniffed towards the sleeping Kitsune. "ooh? Itachi, you may be in for a little surprise Itachi-sama…"

"what?"

"nooothing" he sung and danced out of the room.

"stupid…" he growled. Kisame smiled then left the room leaving the happy couple to sleep again.

* * *

Anemone: OH YES!! GET IIIIN!!!

Dokuro: WOOOT!!

Naruto: OMG!! U RAPED ME!

Itachi: nuuuu, u like it!

Naruto: U BASTARD!

Itachi: so...u didnt like it? puppy dog eyes

Naruto: NOO! I LIKEd IT!! I LOVE IT!! sorry glompz

Itachi: review!

Anemone:or i will kill naruto!!!

Dominic: OMG!! REVIEW! SHE'S GUNNA DO IT!

Itachi: NYUUUUUUU!!!! OMG REVIEW!!! TT.TT

Naruto: PwEaSe SaVe Me!!


	7. the misunderstanding

Dokuro: OH YES! i am on a ROLE!

Anemone: we. do i have to correct u EVERY TIME?!

Itachi, Naruto, Kisame and Deidara: SHUT UPP!

Dokuro&Anemone: ...sorry...TTTT

Naruto: It's okay!! dont cry!!

Itachi:...whatever. here's the story! wait...why is it called the misunderstanding?! OH NO! Naruto! dont regret it!! SORRY!!!

Anemone: shut up you idiot.

Dokuro: that isnt what happens anyway

Itachi:...is it my misunderstanding?

Anemone: yes.

Itachi: NYUUUUUUU!!!!

Dokuro: SHUT UP AND READ!

* * *

A few days later Naruto woke in the morning, sat bolt upright and ran to the bathroom. Itachi groaned and rolled over. When he heard Naruto puke he jumped up and ran into the bathroom to comfort his lover. "Naru-chan, are you okay-" he winced as he spilled his guts into the toilet bowl. The blonde swirled some water around his mouth and spat it out to get rid of the taste.

"uhn…" he shut his eyes in pain.

"okay, stay still, I'll carry you to Deidara, he'll sort you out."

"h-hai…" Naruto winced as his seme lifted him gently into his arms.

"shh, shh…" he hushed the now crying Kitsune and began to run towards Deidara. He stormed into the room to see Sasori and Deidara snuggled up together, sleeping. "Deidara" he kicked him in the back to wake him

"uun…what?!" he rolled over and pushed Itachi's foot away. Naruto let out a yipping sound as pain seared through his stomach. The sleepy blonde's eyes snapped open and he was immediately up and holding Naruto in his arms, sprinting to his hospital room. Itachi looked at his empty arms and after the two blonde then shook his head and followed. Sasori sat up and went with him. "Naru-chan?" Naruto opened his eyes and starred at Deidara "are you feeling okay? Did you throw up?"

"h-hai…Dei-chan I-it hurts…s-so badly…" he whimpered

"I know, I know…shh" he wiped the tears away from the sobbing blonde's eyes. "okay, I'm going to do a few tests now, so boys, please wait outside" he pushed Itachi and the dazed red head (Sasori) out the door

"no! I'm his mate, what's wrong with him?!"

"okay, first you haven't bitten him so technically he's not and secondly, I need to find something out, it is his decision to tell you or not!" and the blonde slammed the door in Itachi's face. "right, Naruto…" he cooed the Kitsune awake again.

"mn…"

"stay still, I'm going to put some cool gel on your stomach to see if you are what I think you are…" he grinned and Naruto whimpered "its okay, the pain will go away in a few minutes, here, swallow these" he held out his hand and dropped some pills into his mouth. Naruto coughed a bit then swallowed. "good boy!" he patted his head then spread a thick green gel on his stomach "oh, look, you have a little bump already! Demons grow quick!" the feminine nurse chuckled

"wh-what?!"

"Naru-chan, look!" he pointed to the screen. Naruto's eyes bulged. There were two little ball shapes that just resemble a pair of twins. "your preg-" he ran to the toilet and threw up "Naruto!" he went over and patted his back. Naruto sat back and covered his face. "Naruto?" he blinked when a muffled sob erupted from the Kitsune "Naruto!" he hugged the blonde tightly as Naruto sobbed into his shoulder. "shh, its okay…why are you crying?"

"I-its not o-okay…h-he'll k-kill th-them…h-he'll ki-kill m-me…" he cried harder.

"who will Naruto?!"

"…I-Ita-Itachi…h-he'll k-kill-"

"he would never do something like that! Why would you think that?!"

"h-he…h-he…I-I d-don't kn-know…" he sobbed

"baka!" Deidara rolled his eyes and hugged him tighter "why would you think that?"

"…h-he doesn't w-want a f-family…" he wailed

"you are a baka. Its official!"

"h-honto…?"

"because. And he said that the only reason why he doesn't want a family is because he cant. We chatted about it earlier. He said that if he couldn't have a child with you, then he wouldn't at all" he grinned

"I-I don't want to tell him…"

"Naru-chan, they'll be born in a month-"

"A MONTH!!!"

"hai, hai! isn't it-" Naruto threw up "its okay its okay, you'll be FINE! Trust me…can I tell you a secret?"

"h-hai…"

"look" Deidara pulled back his baggy clothes to reveal a large bump on his belly

"y-your pregnant too!" Naruto squealed and hugged the other blonde who smiled "who's the dad?"

"Sasori"

"AW! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!"

"sannkyuu"

"how long?"

"because i am only part demon, i have to wait the fulll 9 months"

"does he know?"

"no."

"honto?"

"because…I'm waiting for the right time." he sighed

"tell him!"  
"only if you do"

"…fine…"

"good"

"so do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"one little girl"

"AAW!"

"hai!"

"wait…Deidara, your…YOU'RE A KITSUNE DEMON TOO!" Naruto pounced on him and snuggled into his chest happily. Deidara grinned and hugged him back, both allowing their tails and ears to come out. "I have an onii-chan" Naruto leant up and licked his cheek making Deidara chuckle. He returned the favour and kissed his forehead. (in demon culture licking someone is a sign of becoming their brother/sister)

"right I will tell Sasori as soon as I hear the words 'I'm going to be a father' echo through the castle, coming from Itachi's lips"

"hai…"

"good, now go on, tell him…" the older Kitsune helped Naruto up and pushed him out the door. Itachi immediately snatched him into his arms and hugged him tightly. Naruto smiled and snuggled closer.

"what happened, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"no, I'm fine…"

"hn." Itachi pulled Naruto into a rough kiss and slid his had up his shirt. Naruto panicked because of his children.

"st-stop…" he pushed the Uchiha away softly. Itachi's eyes turned red and cold

"tell me what's wrong!" he demanded, pulling him into their room.

"nothing-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he shouted at the terrified Kitsune, tightening his grip on his arms and throwing him against the wall, Naruto's back making a dull thud, his head smashed against the wall and a trickle of blood spilled down his tanned face. Anger burned through his veins as he walked towards the Kitsune. He had seen the way Deidara had hugged his Kitsune. Jealously joined the anger. He raised his fist when suddenly the door smashed open to reveal a very angry blonde. Deidara ran over to Naruto and gathered him in his arms, holding him close to protect him

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" he screamed at the raven

"WHAT IS GOING ON BETWEEN YOU TWO?!"

"b-between us…"

"WHY WHERE YOU KISSING HIS FOREHEAD?! WHY WAS HE LICKING YOU?!"

"I AM A FOX DEMON LIKE HIM!"

"SO?!"

"I don't have time to talk with you, you may of hurt him too badly, Itachi, if you have harmed them, god help you I will bring hell down on your life" he snarled

"th-them?" Deidara shot him a withering look and lay Naruto on the hospital bed

"he's pregnant" the blonde whispered. Itachi froze.

"h-he's wh-what…" Itachi suddenly felt ill. He had hurt him…he had hurt him. Wh-what did he do? He hurt his mate…what if he had killed the kits…he bent over and threw up. Deidara made a disgusted face.

"he was scared of telling you because he thought you would kill his children"

"what have I done?"

"get out"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"GET OUT!" the blonde threw the raven out and turned back to the unconscious Kitsune. "come on, Naru-chan, you'll be okay, pull through kit" he looked at the bloodied hair and gently washed the red blood out and saw the gash on his skull. He washed it and sewed it up. "how could he?" he stroked the Kitsune's cheek "how could he be so cruel to you?" tears were in Naruto's eyes.

"he h-hates me…" the Kitsune quietly sobbed

"no, Naru-chan, he doesn't, he was jealous"

"…he h-hurt me…"

"I know…"

"h-he th-threw me against the wall…"

"I know-"

"are my babies alright?!"

"hai, their okay…"

Itachi sat on the bed, looking at the tears that were falling onto his hands. The door opened. He shot his head up, hoping it was Naruto, Kisame walked through the door, a look of anger on his face. He walked right up to him and punched him as hard as he could. Itachi flew against the wall and landed in a heap.

"how could you?!" he slammed his fist into his head again.

"st-stop…" they both looked towards the door and saw Naruto standing their with bandages around his head. Itachi felt so sick. "st-stop it ki-Kisame…"

"Naruto…" Itachi looked away. Kisame looked at him then shut his eyes, walking out of the room. "I-I'm so sorry…" he whispered

"…" he stood up and walked towards the kitsune but he flinched making Itachi's heart shatter

"Naruto…"

"wh-what?"

"I'm sorry…" tears started to prick his eyes "a-are they okay?" Naruto's eyes shot up, fear clouding them rapidly "th-they're okay, right!"

"…" Naruto started stepping back as Itachi walked forward

"Naruto!"

"stay away!" he pushed him away and fell to the floor, loosing his crutches along the way. Itachi caught him and pulled him to his chest, tears falling down his cheeks. Naruto gasped as he felt Itachi's tears soak into his shoulder

"I-I'm s-so sorry…I'm so-so sorry…"

"…Itachi…"

"pl-please…tell me their o-okay…"

"h-hai…their f-fine…" he whimpered

"I didn't know…"

"…"

"why didn't you tell me?"

"y-you'll…you'll kill th-them-"

"how could you think that?!" Itachi growled

"…y-you said you d-didn't wa-want a f-fami-family…" he wailed

"shh, shh, I said that because I couldn't have a family with you…"

"…"  
"are you okay?"

"…I feel stupid now…" the kitsune boy buried his head into Itachi's chest, cheeks a slight pink

"its okay…I'm sorry…I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm so sorry…please forgive me-"

"I forgive you…"

"good…" Itachi smiled warmly and nuzzled Naruto's neck affectionately

"hay Naru-chan, are the babuies okay?"  
"hai, sannkyuu Kisame."

"if you don't forgive the Uchiha you can always come bunk with me-" he was cut off by Itachi's loud growl. Naruto was yanked behind him and the raven snarled viciously at the shark. Naruto chuckled and hugged the Uchiha from behind. Itachi hugged him back and continued to glare.

"calm, Ita-koi, its okay, he was joking" he smiled and kissed his cheek. The seme hugged him tighter and slammed the door. He picked up the kitsune boy and bolted into Deidara's room again

"Itachi, what do you want-"  
"show me my babies!" he demanded making Naruto chuckle

"wh-what?"

"show me mine and Naru-chan's babies!"

"alright, fine"

"how many are there?!"

"two. One girl and one boy"

"wh-what?"

"because Naruto's a demon, he will give birth to a litter…one pups and one kit."

"…oh"

"they will be humans, just with the ability to transform into a fox/wolf when their older"

"hai…"

"right…they seem to already very powerful…" Itachi blinked "by the time they are born, they will match Itachi's chakra and most likely surpass him in a few years." the Uchiha gaped

"wh-what?!"

"hai, Naruto is a lot stronger then you-" Naruto sniggered "-and so its only natural that the demons will be very strong…"

"…wow…"

"anyway! Get out!"

"waaaaait!" Naruto grabbed Deidara's arm before he could escape "you HAVE to tell him!"

* * *

Deidara: YATTA I'M PREGNANT!!!

Sasori: what u yellin bout honey

Deidara: AAAH!

Naruto: kukuku...

Itachi:...I HURT NARUTO!! OMG I SHOULD BURN IN HELL!!!!

Anemone: Yep.

Dokuro: u were just jealous, its okay 'Tachi

Nartuo: yeah, s'okay, 'Tachi-kun

Itachi: (holds back nose bleed) reveiw...

Gaara: Or i will bend u over my knee and spank you.

Naruto:...

Itachi: REVIEW NARUTO!

Naruto: damn.

Gaara: TT.TT


End file.
